The Butler Dragon
by yagnogard
Summary: A young Batzz once again finds himself being punished by the elders of Dragon World, only this time his punishment is a little more "unique" than usual. Threatening to collapse under the pressure, Batzz is almost ready to give in..until a certain someone appears.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

This particular tale started out the same way many stories concerning Batzz youth began, with him being punished for yet another one his and his cohorts many stunts. Batzz was once again being reprimanded for yet another one of his petty schemes, with his latest venture being particularly lewd. He and his cohorts decided that it'd be fun to try and sneak a peek into the changing rooms of the teenage dragons, with the female dragons being of particular interest. According to his runtly friend Pentar, their little scheme went off without a hitch at first, but once one of the young women looked up and noticed the peeping Tom's leering at them from a hole in the wall, their plan fell apart. In a matter of hours, Batzz and his friend were rounded up and sent off to serve their various punishments….all except Batzz.

The majority of the other members of the Thunder Empire gang were sentenced to mere menial labor and a public apology as a way to atone for their actions. Batzz however, was such a repeat offender, that the elder dragons decided to give him a different punishment. They all knew of, but never spoke about, the "lesson" that Fuad tried, and failed, to teach Batzz in his private study, and looked at a different way of going about disciplining him. They soon realized that a private punishment wouldn't do, and so they concocted their new plan to keep the roughhouser in line, which lead to Batzz the Roughhouser, becoming Batzz the Butler.

As one might expect, the news didn't go over smoothly. On the day after his excursion to look at female dragons, Batzz was forced into a special hall by two burly Fire Stone Dragons. With his arms being restrained by a dragon each, he reluctantly shuffled down many long, stone hallways, cursing up a storm along the way until he was finally pushed into his destination; a changing closet.

"So what are you two gonna do, dress me up for my birthday?" Batzz teased.

"Nah, kid. The elders have something else planned for you." said a particularly angry Fire Stone.

"Yeah, and you'll get loads of chances to prove how sorry you are." the other chimed in.

"The only ones who are gonna feel sorry for anything in here are you two after I beat both of your asses! Batzz yelled.

Unfortunately for him, his two escorts were more than prepared to deal with his antics, and so after a few minutes of futile resistance, the huge black dragon found himself laid out on the cold stone ground, sore and aching. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were the two purple dragons inching ever closer, with a strange outfit in their hands.

"You expect me to wear THIS?!"

Batzz stared at himself in the large mirror the elders had prepared, and stood aghast at the sight before him. He was barely clothed (not that he usually wore clothes), with a pair of skimpy tight brown shorts clinging to his thighs as the only thing keeping his crotch unexposed. Near his privates was a buttoned white pouch where a zipper would be, with absolutely no room to contain his junk, which even when flaccid threatened to pop out at any moment. Brown suspenders connected to a fresh white collar kept the shorts in place, and the only thing on his upper body being a lone cutesy red bowtie.

Needless to say, he was livid.

After many failed attempts to rip the outfit off of himself. Batzz finally relented to the torture, afraid of what lie outside the hall doors. He was perfectly comfortable showing off his thick, muscular body, but something about the way this specific outfit looked on him made him feel embarrassed every time he looked down to gaze at his bulging package. For the first time in his life, Batzz...was afraid.

As soon as he stepped out into the outside world, all of Batzz's fears came to pass. With a wooden mop in hand, he strode out into the village to perform his cleaning duties, only now with the prying eyes of everyone focused squarely on him the whole time. Men, wives, children, everyone stopped to stare at the goofy sight, whispering in hushed tones about how ridiculous he looked. His head hung down, his cheeks remaining a blazing red from the comments, some louder than others. He overheard a few girls around his age talking about how good he looked, and how his muscular thighs looked wrapped in his skin-tight shorts. On any other day he'd be revealing in the attention, but in that moment their comments seemed lewd and humiliating. A group of rowdy, older men even whistled at him as he walked by, with one yelling out that he'd love to "push that piece o' tail!" While the man's cohorts laughed like hyenas, Batzz stomped off embarrassed. "If the point of this crap was to teach me not to peep at chicks, then consider my lesson learned." Batzz though.

Even while working, Batzz still got unwanted attention from passerby and friends alike. One particularly humiliating moment in his day came while mopping up one of the any sparring arena's dirtied from countless practice sessions of sweaty, musky warriors grappling and fighting each other. He was scrubbing down a particularly troublesome patch on the ground that he had to get on his knees to get at. His whole body shone from sweat, and his muscles were bulging in concentration. In particular his large ass, which looked absolutely obscene when trapped underneath the cloth of his uniform. As he was finally getting rid of the one patch of dirt, a sharp slap came down on his rump, making he yelp in pain and humiliation.

"Who the fuck just slapped my ass?!" he shouted out, the culprit having long since run off. He was entirely alone, but still felt as if hordes of eyes were staring at him as he rushed to cover his ass with his hands. Shivers ran through him all at once, and his eyes watered up. "You better not cry you dumb fuck!" he muttered, over and over, struggling to keep his composure against everything that had happened today. The jeering, the touches, the stares, it all threatened to break him.

Until a gentle hand hand rested itself on his shoulders.

Instinctively, Batzz leaped back, ready to attack the predator, but once he saw who stood before him through his damp eyes, all of his his worries dissipate like steam in a hot, comforting sauna.

"O-old man Demongodol?!"

"Yo!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rewards for Good Behvior

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

To Batzz, Demongodol was an absolutely perfect dragon, and an even more perfect man. Aside from his chiseled, muscular body, the hulking Duel Dragon was also one of the few people who was kind to Batzz from the day they met. Even as a rambunctious child, Demongodol was one if the few people willing to take the time to listen to Batzz, and see the more gentle, timid, boy inside. Luckily for Batzz, Demongodol was fully willing to listen to all of his woes, being the shoulder that Batzz desperately needed to lean on.

"And then, some perv smacked me in the ass when I wasn't looking!" Batzz shouted as they walked, so wrapped up in the conversation that he failed to notice all the people staring at the duo.

"Probably some horny kid who couln't get laid if he tried." Demongodol replied

"You got that right! And speaking of dudes who can't get laid, that old bastard Fuad needs to get off my case!"

"It's funny ya bring up Fuad, because I'm actually here to visit him."

A glint appeared in Batzz's eyes, both wondering why and how they knew each other. The young dragon wondered if he could use this chance to get some revenge, and so he kept on walking, excitement bounding all through him. By the time they got back to the Elders meeting hall, Batzz had come up with about a hundred different ways to punish the gargantuan old man.

But nothing prepared him for what he saw next.

The two traveled deep into the depths of the hall, with Demongodol at the lead. By the time they got to a mysteriously rusty door, Batzz's legs were burning in pain from the long trek. He was so thankful for their journey to finally be over that he didn't even notice Demongodol open the door, nor what was inside. Just as he looked up to see just what lie in the dark room, Demongodol hushed him with one meaty finger to his lips.

"Don't make a sound." Demongodol whispered, and Batzz obeyed like a dog to his owner. Together, the duo tiptoed into the room, and what Batzz laid eyes on made him want to scream, both in a sick joy, and amazement.

There laid Fuad, blindfolded, naked and handcuffed with massive metal cuffs that seemed made just for his thick wrists. His massive erection spewed pre-cum onto the ground as he kneeled still, waiting for someone to come and satisfy him. The two managed to sneak up on either end of Fuad, Demongodol standing triumphantly in front of Fuad, with Batzz standing behind, staring at his tight, pink hole that twitched with excitement. Quietly, Demongodol grabbed his hard cock, and smacked Fuad's face with it. An audible thud etched through the room, but Fuad did nothing except stick out his tounge, eager to taste the thick babymaker.

"You love my giant cock, don't you you huge slut?"

Fuad shook his head in approval, leaning forward to take the entire cock in his mouth in one try. In an instant, Demongodol's cock vanished inside Fuad's obedient throat. Slowly, Demongodol pulled his hips back, and his huge cock slowly reappeared, like a magician pulling rope from his hat. Just as it seemed the head was about to come out, his cock barreled back in, without so much as a whine from Fuad. Batzz realized that Fuad must've been intensely skilled to take something so huge in his mouth without gagging or choking, and observed as Demongodol fucked his throat. (" _Well, they've obviously done this before!_ " Batzz thought.) With a fuzzy hand clasping the back of Fuad's head, he pumped his thick manhood into Fuad's warm, sloppy throat, taking his time to enjoy it.

Batzz was content to just watch the incredibly hot action in front of him, but his senior friend had other ideas in store for him. A particularly loud grunt re-focused his attention on Demongodol, who was now throwing Fuad's throat a particularly mean, fast pounding. He motioned for Batzz to circle behind him, which Batzz understood perfectly, then Demongodol motioned him unbuttoning an invisible shirt, and pointing to Batzz's crotch. The youngster then understood what Demongodol wanted him to do, and quickly tiptoed behind Fuad, lubing his cock with spit.

"Hey big Fuad," Demongodol asked " if a certain horny dragon wanted to plow your ass right now, what'd you say?"

Taking his massive schlong out of Fuad's abused hole for him to respond, and got a pretty shocking answer,

"I'd tell that bastard Batzz to hurry up and get his damn clothes off already!" Fuad shouted.

For a moment, Batzz stood paralyzed in fear and confusion. " _How'd he know I was here?!_ " he thought in a panic.

"Don;t worry brat, me and Demongodol both know you're here. We know that it's been a hard day for you, and we planned for this in case you actually learned your lesson, which you have! Now, get your cock ready and plow this tight hole already!"

Batzz needed no further encouragement. He quickly pointed his penis towards Fuad's tight pucker and pushed his dick in, all the way to the balls. Reveling in the warm, tightness, Batzz slowly backed up out of Fuad's hole, with the hulking red dragon himself howling in pleasure from the thick in him.

"Don;t worry about hurting me, just plow me!"

And Batzz took those words to heart. He grabbed hold of Fuad's hips with a vice-like grip and went to town on Fuad's ass (literally). Humping at fuad like a dog in heat, he thrust his hips madly, slapping into Fuad and making him beg for more of the thick, young cock. Fuad babbled incoherently, too wrapped up in being fucked to worry about making words. Demongodol decided to shove his own schlong back in Fuad's mouth, letting Batzz's humping push fuad's mouth back and forth while he stood and enjoyed the sloppy blowjob.

"Hey, , get your cock out of his mouth for a sec!" Battz shouted.

Demongodol , slightly confused, snatched his manhood out from Fuad's wet throat, and immediately saw Batzz puch Fuad down to the ground. Laid out flat, with his arms still cuffed and above his head, Fuad yelped from the sudden force of hitting the ground, and the shouted out even more from the intense fuck Batzz gave him. Grasping his head tightly, Batzz pounded fuad with no remorse, pistoning into Fuad from above so fast that it sounded like machine gun fire. Rage, and anger consumed the young dragon as he fucked Fuad, growling next to Fuad's ear a series of obscenities. Demongodol stroked himself off and watched, observing how dominant and powerful Batz looked as he wrecked Fuad's ass.

This, is for making me go outside like some fucking whore!" Batzz growled, speeding up towards his orgasm. Fuad wanted to correct him, but he was being laid into so well that he took the verbal punishment. "Next time you humiliate me like that, I'll pound more than just your ass old man!"

And seconds later, with a gruff roar, Batzz unloaded all of his anger, and sperm, into the tight orifice. Diggin his nails into Fuad's muscular shoulder as he climaxed,Batzz shuddered in bliss. After a minute, Batzz pulled his thick, black cock from the abused hole, a steady stream of cum leaking out of Fuad's thoroughly fucked ass. So wrapped up in his orgasm, Batzz barely noticed Demongodol stride in front of Fuad's face.

"You want this cum, Fuad?"

"Hell yeah Demongodol, give it to me! Please!"

Demongodol rapidly tugged on his meaty cock, his breaths getting more and more ragged until he was just about to blow all over Fuad's waiting face and mouth. He reached down, ripping the blindfold off so that he could watch Demongodol release his seed. By then Batzz was also eagerly watching, waiting for Demongodol to disrespect Fuad by jizzing all over his face.

They waited, eager to watch the show, and finally, Demongdol blew his load.

It coated Fuad's face, strands of hot semen landing in his mouth on his tongue, and in his hair.

And...in his eye.

"Ahhrrg. My eye!...again!"


End file.
